


Keep Me

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid have to share a bed and Reid wakes up to a sleeping Morgan practically on top of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me

Morgan had been as reluctant as he was to share a bed, but there was only one single, the room was practically arctic, and it made sense to utilise each other’s body heat. Reid was still surprised to wake up on his front with Morgan plastered over his back, his chin on his shoulder, his arm around him and what Reid suspected was his groin pressing into his backside.  
  
He knew from sharing hotel rooms Morgan moved little but heavily in his sleep, usually turning completely over before settling again, whereas he was more prone to fidgeting. The wave of delight and comfort through him was more unexpected than the position he woke to find them in.  
  
Automatically he tried to extract himself, but Morgan’s bulk pressed him into the bed, and he gave a soft grunt when Reid tried harder. So he stilled, thinking. While thinking, he couldn’t help but register how warm Morgan’s body was, or how his breathing made the curls around his nape flutter, or how good the man smelled. All things he ought not to know because of unconscious movement.  
  
He knew he should move, because if Morgan woke to find himself practically on top of his friend he wouldn’t be happy, but sleep was quickly taking hold of him and severely dampening his will to move. For a moment he entertained the thought of letting himself fall asleep again and feigning ignorance, with the hope for more hours in Morgan’s comforting hold, and then felt a stab of guilt and disgust with himself.  
  
“Morgan,” he said as he positioning his hands on the bed and pushed upwards. “Morgan.”  
  
Morgan stirred, snuffling into Reid neck and sleepily pressing his body closer.  
  
“Morgan?”  
  
“Hggh?” he sounded, and then the hand that had been wrapped around Reid pressed into the bed and he pushed himself up. “Reid?” he asked groggily. Reid turned his head to look at him through the dark.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Shit,” Morgan breathed. Reid should have expected the tension that shaped him immediately, and his move to disentangle their bodies. “Shit, Reid, I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
“No, it’s not. I’m sorry, kid,” he groaned, and Reid’s throat tightened at the note of panic in his voice as his friend grabbed one of the pillows and blankets and took them to the floor a few feet from the bed.  
  
“Morgan, it’s fine,” he said as he sat up, pulling remaining blanket around himself as the cold air in the room started to replace the lingering warmth of Morgan’s body. “Sleep movement is normal. It’s a-typical to not move in sleep.”  
  
“I should have took the floor in the first place,” Morgan said, and through the dark Reid could see him run a hand back over his head nervously.  
  
“Morgan you’re going to freeze over there. We both are.”  
  
“Here,” Morgan said, bundling the blanket he was holding and throwing it across to Reid.  
  
“No, Morgan,” he said as he caught it between his fingers, trying to find what to say to stop the man feeling guilty. In the meantime, Morgan had settled down, laying on the hard wooden floor with his back to Reid, his head on the pillow.  
  
“Morgan,” he continued, “we need to share this bed for maximum warmth. I didn’t actually mind the position we ended up in, it was warm.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that, Reid,” Morgan said.  
  
“Do what?”  
  
“Make me feel better. I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”  
  
“Never?” Reid found himself saying, the disappointment he felt kept from his voice.  
  
“Never.”  
  
“Not even if we both wanted it to?”  
  
“What?” Morgan sat up, arms around himself against the cold.  
  
“I just mean that if you wanted to, I’d be quite okay with close proximity for the purposes of maintaining an optimal sleeping temperature. And for other purposes, too, I guess.”  
  
“What are you saying, Reid?”  
  
“That if you want to, I mean only if you want to, I’d like to share this bed with you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Reid waited. After several moments, Morgan began to get up, pillow held stiff under his arm as he approached the bed hesitantly. Reid rearranged the pillow and blankets for them, holding them up in invitation. Morgan slipped gently in beside him, following Reid’s very subtle lead as he laid down and Morgan spooned against his back. When Morgan’s hand cautiously ghosted across Reid’s clothed stomach Reid shadowed it with his own arm, encouraging the touch and ever so lightly linking their fingers.  
  
“This okay, Reid?” Morgan murmured, voice shaking a little.  
  
“As long as it’s okay for you,” he answered, wondering if he’d been too hasty, if he’d gone too far. “I want this,” he said, hoping beyond anything that Morgan believed it.  
  
“Want this too,” came the response a moment later, and Morgan let his nose brush the back of Reid’s neck and breathed out low and long. Reid was pretty sure they were admitting to more than just wanting to be warm.  
  
Reid wanted more, so much more, he wanted everything, but feeling the tension disappear from Morgan and the man’s weight settle against him was enough for time being.


End file.
